


Talk Dirty to Me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-11
Updated: 2000-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray engage in some extra-curricular activities.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Talk Dirty to Me

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
h1  
{mso-style-next:Normal;  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
text-align:center;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:1;  
font-size:16.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-font-kerning:0pt;}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Disclaimers: They definitely aren't mine but I do love to play with them!

 

Notes: Yeah, 'Talk Dirty to Me' is an old Poison song, but it seemed to fit the plot bunny. Why yes, I'm an 80's child, how *ever* did you know? <g>

 

Rated: NC-17, of course!

 

Questions and comments are welcomed. 

 

Author's Website: http://home.att.net/~lojojan

 

 

# Talk Dirty to Me

 

By: Lori J

 

Hot, wet tongue on my nipple. Feels good. So good that I could come from just that sensation. 

 

Teeth are even better.

 

Fraser's really working me over tonight. I asked him to, I needed him to.

 

It's something we both need. I need to know that I belong to Fraser and he needs to know that I'm never going to leave him. Too many people have left Ben before and I'll be goddamned if I'm gonna break his heart again.

 

I love him with everything I am, but sometimes he forgets that.

 

And that's the reason why I'm tied to the bed and blindfolded. I suggested handcuffs and Fraser gave me this horrified look. He showed me these silk scarves; don't ask me where he got them. 

 

He's very careful when he ties me up. One wrist at a time. The silk feels so soft and smooth against my skin. Then he blindfolds me and I'm left in darkness, at his mercy.

 

I love this feeling. Letting go, letting someone else take control. 

 

He never ties my legs down. Fraser likes it when I wrap them around his waist.

 

That hot tongue has moved up to my neck. Accompanied by an equally hot mouth that's eager to give me a mark that anyone within fifty feet will be able to see tomorrow.

 

I don't mind though. It just shows people that I'm taken. Fraser's been known to get jealous on occasion. Happened today. This chick I was interviewing was all over me, batting her eyelashes, touching my shoulder. The whole nine yards. Fraser was standing behind me and I don't know what he did, but she went white and stopped flirting.

 

I knew we both needed this tonight.

 

Fraser's tongue is replaced by his teeth and my neck stings when he bites it. His tongue comes back and soothes the spot. 

 

He takes my mouth in a hard kiss. I arch my back, wanting to feel his skin against mine. Fraser laughs into my mouth and pulls back. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

 

"What's the matter, Ray?"

 

"...please..." is all I can say. Fraser's good at reducing me to mindless babble.

 

"Do you want me to take you?To make you mine?"

 

Nod my head frantically and he laughs again. God, I love that laugh, it sends shivers through my body right to my cock.

 

Fraser's hand, slick with lube, wraps itself around my cock. He has such big hands and he knows what to do with them. Slow strokes up and down have me fucking his hand and moaning. "Ben, please." He stops stroking me, making me groan in frustration. Then I hear that voice in my ear again. 

 

"Are you mine, Ray?"

 

I can't hardly think, but it's important to get this right. "Yeah, Ben. I'm yours. No one else. Ever." And I mean it. No one other than Fraser. Ever. No man ever touched me like this and no man ever will.

 

He kind of sighs into my ear and whispers, "I love you," as his hand leaves my cock and a finger pushes into my body. Fraser kisses me again as he stretches me carefully. We've done this so often that it's not really necessary, but you won't hear me complaining.

 

My whole world narrows until the only thing that matters is Fraser and me. I wish I could see his face, but I can imagine what he looks like.

 

In between kissing me, he talks to me. Says things that I only ever hear him say at times like this. "I love fucking you, Ray. You're so tight. Just for me, only for me. No one else can ever have you."

 

I can't describe what those words do to me. They make me feel so *alive*. 

 

When he enters me, I come immediately. Can't help it. The feel of his cock inside me is better than any drug known to man. Fraser sets a hard and fast pace, hitting my prostate with every thrust. It isn't long before I'm hard again.

 

"Just for me." Fraser pants.

 

"Just for you," I say, feeling his rhythm break apart as he starts to come. Fraser gives one last thrust and comes with a roar. The sensation of him coming inside me brings on my orgasm.

 

Fraser collapses over me and kisses my shoulder. "I love you so much, Ray."

 

"Love you too, Ben," is all I can manage. After coming two times I'm damn near unconscious. I vaguely feel him untying my wrists and the blindfold.

 

He doesn't move, though. Just lays there, on top of me, still in me. He presses kisses all over my face and neck, murmuring words I can't hear.

 

I'm nearly asleep when Fraser pulls out of me and heads to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm washcloth and cleans me up. He's so gentle, so loving. I must have done something especially good to deserve him.

 

Fraser arranges us so that he's on his back and I'm half on top of him, my head resting on his chest. His hand slowly strokes my back and I melt into him, loving the feeling.

 

"Fraser?"

 

"Yes, Ray?" 

 

"I'm glad I met you."

 

The hand stroking my back pauses and then crushes me to him in a tight hug. "So am I, Ray, so am I."

 

I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

 

End


End file.
